tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 11
Sign Ups (Closed) # Amy-The Evil Twin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] # Beardo-The Human Soundboard-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] # Dave-The Normal Guy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] # Ella-The Fairytale Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Amber] # Jasmine-The Australian Outback Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:ElectraHeart11 Electra] # Leonard-The LARPer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] '''Voted out in Waterfalls and Piggy Brawls (13th)''' # Max-The Super Villain-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] # Rodney-The Country Boy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mabel] # Samey-The Good Twin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Puffles_Rule Puffles] # Scarlett-The Quiet Brainiac-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:MRace2010 Racey] # Shawn-The Zombie Conspiracy Nut-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] '''Voted out in Welcome Back, Pahk (14th) ''' # Sky-The Athlete-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kongaroo5497 Kongaroo] # Sugar-The Pageant Queen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] # Topher-The Chris Wannabe-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Ella and everyone Leonard and Sugar Conflicts Amy and Samey Amy and Jasmine Amy and Max Amy and Dave Amy and Rodney (One-sided) Relationships Hanamura & Box of Twinkies Max & Machete Ft. Dave Attractions Amy and Rodney (One-sided on Rodney's side) Rodney and Sugar (One-sided on Rodney's side) Sugar and Leonard (One-sided on Sugar's side) Alliances The Kihew Killers- Topher (Started It), Leonard, and Ella (Both asked by Topher) Confessionals AmyConfessional.jpg|Amy complains about her team in Waterfalls and Piggy Brawls. RodneyConfessional.jpg|Rodney apologizes to his brother that he hit on Ella. TopherConfessional2.jpg|Topher explains that he has to be more like Chris in order to be host. Episode Galleries TeamMistahkesow.jpg|Team Mistahkesow with their tree house. AmyInCharge.jpg|Amy takes charge of her team in Welcome Back, Pahk. TeamKihewWin.jpg|Team Kihew celebrates their first victory in Welcome Back, Pahk. SugarVotes.jpg|Sugar votes off Shawn. JasmineVotes.jpg|Jasmine reluctantly votes Shawn. ShawnVotes.jpg|Shawn votes off Max. DaveVotes.jpg|Dave complains about his team while he votes off Shawn. MaxVotes.jpg|Max votes off Shawn because he thinks Shawn is trying to be more evil than him. TeamMistahkesowWin.jpg|Team Mistahkesow's first win in Waterfalls and Piggy Brawls. BeardoVotes.jpg|Beardo votes off Amy due to her not helping in the challenge. TopherVotes.jpg|Topher votes off Leonard accidentally. EllaVotes.jpg|Ella votes off Leonard. LeonardVotes.jpg|Leonard votes off Amy because she doubted his magic. AmyVotes.jpg|Amy votes off Leonard. RodneyVotes.jpg|Rodney votes off Leonard because Amy did. Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) ShawnElim3.jpg|Shawn is eliminated in Welcome Back, Pahk. LeonardElimination.jpg|Leonard is eliminated in Waterfalls and Piggy Brawls. Elimination Table Episode 1: Welcome Back, Pahk Recap '''Chris: Last season we had put 22 contesants through some of our most insane challenges yet! It came down to two people, but ultimately there was only one victor. Now we're bringing back the 14 contestants from Pahkitew to see who will be the next winner! Will it be an All Star or an Underdog? Get ready to find out on ASVU11!''' Chat '''Chris: We're back for an 11th season with the cast from Pahkitew Island so let's welcome them back!''' Jasmine: Hiya mates! Sugar: Wheres the WIZARD? Leonard: Hocus pocus... Sugar-tosus! Hey, I made sugar appear! Topher: Hey guys! I see you guys way too much. Kinda like someone I know. *Looks At Chris* Max: I have to prove I am more evil that Scarlett this time around Leonard: Do you want me to make you an evil potion? Dave: ...Right. So, can we go now? I'm sure you don't need me for this season, I've been on too many already, and I just don't want to be here. Max: Dave you will be the first victim of my pure evil. *runs over and pantses Dave* Muahahahahahahahaha Sugar: WIZARD *squeezes Leonard* Leonard: *choking* Sugar! Dave: *was wearing pants underneath his pants* Okay? Well, I don't need to lose anymore IQ points, so I'll be over there...*runs away* Max: So i have to ask. Which one of you would like to be my evil minion this season Leonard: I use my powers for good, not evil. Topher: Chris can we talk? Sugar: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Say evil again! Amy: Hello everyone. *Fake Smiles* I hope we all get along and have fun. Max: Sugar when you look up evil in the dictionary, my face appears. EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL Amy: Wow, Impressive. You seem like a real evil genius. Sugar: Hes a real weirdo isn't he Amy? Amy: I find him... *Gags then punches herself* Charmingly Unique... '''Chris: *reluctantly* Sure Topher.''' Topher: I wanted to make a deal with you. If I win I get to be the host and I'll let u keep the money. Deal? Dave: *away from everyone, watching the river* I wish I had a fishing pole to do some fishing...*sighs* More normal than this anyway. (CONF) Why do I keep coming back? I just keep losing my mind...there's nothing good about this- I never win! This is the definition of insanity! Doing the same things multiple times and expecting different results, so I was wrong- I have lost my mind! Just wonderful... Amy: *Sees Dave off in the distance and scowls* (CONF: UGH! What is that spit ball doing her? Ugh, He got me booted one time. And I will NEVER forget.) '''Chris: No way Topher. ''' Amy: *Approaches Jasmine and whispers* Hiya stretch, Still going to tea-parties with Spareamy? Topher: That is totes unfair! (CONF: Fine Chris I'm gonna have to show you that I would be a great host) Jasmine: Excuse me? *scoffs* Amy: *Grabs Jasmine by her arm and whispers in her ear* Yeah, You know Samey? I will personally guarantee that if you go squawking around like some cockatoo I WILL destroy her, Got it? Dave: The fish are calling me...not being able to fish when there are fish in sight sucks. Max: *pushes Dave into the river* I am so EVIL!!!!!!! Jasmine: Sure. (CONF) Really? This girl is unbelievable. Dave: *shivering from coldness of the river* C-C-can I quit already? P-p-please...*gets out of the river quickly* I need a towel...and some hand sanitizer...and a blanket... Amy: *Smiles* Perfect. (CONF: Now I have to convince Dave to keep his trap shut as well. Ugh, Why was I ever attracted to that nerd-o-tron.) Sky: *Chews gum in silence* Max: *pushes Dave into the river again* EVIL!!! Dave: *gets out of the river with some struggle* S-screw you. *pushes Max into the river this time before storming off* Jasmine: *rolls eyes and walks away from Amy* Max: *gets out of the river* You will Rue the day that you tried to be evil to me. *chases after Dave* Sky: This peice lost it's flavor *tosses gum, and it lands in Max's hair* (CON): I did that on purpose. lol. (CON ENDS) Max: *takes out freeze ray to freeze the gum but the device explodes instead* Jasmine: How did I even cope last season? Amy: *Goes over to Dave* Beat it Max, He's mine now. *Pushes Max away* Listen, We need to talk. Dave: *sighs* What do you want? Can't you see I'm freezing to death over here? Actually was sort of enjoying the thought of actually freezing to death- then I wouldn't have to be here, would I? Amy: Need help. *Grabs him and obliviously throws him hard onto the ground* I know, I'm great your welcome. Anyway, I want to talk about something more important... Max: *runs past Dave and Amy on fire* Evil does not liked to be burned Amy: *Rolls her eyes and pushes him straight into the water* As you know, WE used to go out. Dave: *picks self back up* I'd dust myself off, but my clothes are already ruined...*sighs* Anyway, I guess? I don't know, I wouldn't really call it going out. Max: *runs out of the river and pushes dave in again. Evil strikes again Dave: You know what? I'm done. *gets out of the river and storms off again, away from Max and Amy* Amy: *Throws Max away* GO AWAY YOU PURPLE HAIRED HIPPO! *Runs to Dave* Listen, Wether you like it or not WE ARE TALKING. I have a proposal, I stay out of your hair if you don't talk bad about me. '''Chris: Since you guys aren't talking I guess I'll tell you the teams. I'm dividing you into All Stars and Underdogs based on your previous Pahkitew Island standings. The All Stars include Sky, Shawn, Sugar, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett and Dave. You guys are the Ka Sohkâtisihk Mistahkesow which is Cree for Ferocious Lions. The Underdogs include Topher, Ella, Samey, Rodney, Amy, Leonard and Beardo. You guys are the Wasakahaw Kihew which is Cree for Soaring Eagles. Enjoy your new teams!''' Dave: *about the teams* Okay. *turns to Amy* Really? That's it? How do I know there's not some sort of catch? Sky: Wow. You acctually got the translations right this time! '''Chris: Thank you Sky. ''' Leonard: In my humble opinion, it should be the Expelliarmus Tribe vs the Avada Kadavra Tribe, but whatever. Amy: *Grabs Dave by his shirt and leans in* You don't, You just have to trust me. Not that hard is it? Dave: Let go of me, then I'll give you my decision. And if you continue to threaten me, do remember I don't care about life enough, so I'm fine with any threats you make. Amy: You are? (CONF: Damnit.) Okay, Deal. *Let's go of Dave* Dave: Alright, well bye. I'm going to go think of things I'd rather do than be here. See you...never? How long does this last exactly? Amy: It isn't *mimics* "See you never" it's until I decide the deal is off. Okay? Samey: Amy please don't pick on Jasmine, pick on me instead! (CONF: Being on the samey team, oops I mean ''same'' team as Amy could be a good thing...right?) Rodney: A-Amy can do whatever she wants... *gazes into her eyes and gushes* I mean, she herself is a Queen... *drops onto his knees, fazed out because of her beauty* You're like an angel in disguise... as uh... something even more beautiful and praiseworthy. Dave: *to Amy* Well, let's look at it this way...why on earth would you want to talk to me after this? Rodney: *snaps out of it, and glares at Dave* Hey man, leave the lady alone! She clearly wants some peace and quiet time like she deserves! *folds his arms* Max: *Grabs Dave* I think that you will make the best minion i have every had. My last one Scarlett went crazy and tried to kill everyone and that is good but she is already taken so after your stunt in trying to kill Sky i think you have the perfect amount of evil to become a super villain like me. Dave: ...This is the only way you're going to leave me alone, isn't it? Max: I can feed you to Fang if you would rather have that option. So be my minion or be Fang's dinner Ella: *arrives and blows a kiss to the birds* Goodbye, sweet friends of me! *sings* ''With a taste of love, with two hats and one glove, you can change the game, to make a difference of lame. ''*ends singing* Hello everyone, it feels wonderful to be back! Sugar: *pushes Ella out of the way* Oops.... sorry... (CONF) HAHAHAHAHHAH Rodney: *smells something in the air and is automatically drawn to Sugar* Hmm? What's that smell? Is it, uh... *gazes into her eyes, and his jaw drops* The smell... of love... *eyes turn into hearts as he faints* Ella: Sugar, I'm feeling sorry for your clumsiness! But I can help you with it, and I will do it! Samey: *helps Ella up* Are you okay? Leonard: ? (CONF) What is Rodney doing with sugar? Is he attracted to her??? Beardo: (starts chewing gum quietly) Ella: Thanks, Samey! Of course I'm okay, I'm back at Total Drama. That's wonderful and I prove it with a song. *sings* ''Returning to a game isn't something you should do every day! But the question is if you leave soon or you'll stay! ''*ends singing* Amy: *Grabs Samey* UGH! You little brat, Do NOT talk to anyone but ME. Not even your friend, Stretch. Okay? Samey: *pouts* B-but Jasmine is my friend. (CONF: I'm not going to let Amy control my game this time.) Dave: *to Max; unenthusiastically* Dunno, being Fang's dinner is tempting. Really is. Ella: *looks to Dave* D...Dave? Leonard: *sees Ella eyeing Dave and pulls her aside* So I see you're interested in Dave... Beardo: (CONF) i doubt he was being serious, or maybe he is, i dunno. Scarlett: Why nobody told this ASVU11 sta- I mean, uh...hello. I think you already know me..and you're lucky because I changed...I'm not evil, I don't want to conquer islands...yes..totally...changed, period.. Ella: Sure I am! *giggles* Also, hello Leonard! How are you? Leonard: Good... But Dave doesn't like you back, right? Ella: I hope so... *looks to Dave* He's my prince. Leonard: How about a deal? I will make you a love potion that you can use on Dave. Challenge 1 '''Chris: Okay challenge time! Your challenge is to decorate the inside of your shelter! Team Mistahkesow since you guys are the All Stars you will be staying in Team Kinosewak's old treehouse. Team Kihew since you guys are the Underdogs you will be staying in Team Maskwak's old cave. I will have a friend of mine judge who did a better job of decorating. Get to it and good luck. ''' '''Chris: Well I think we have a winner here...Team Waskahaw Kihew wins the challenge! Team Mistahkesow, I'll see you at elimination!''' Team Mistahkesow's Treehouse Scarlett: Oh nice, our sweet old treehouse. It wasn't bad sleeping in it after a- Oh, Max. Hi <.< talking pizza: why don't you take me to church? Scarlett: I'm sorry talking pizza, but there is no church on this island *eats the pizza*....um...OK. So, team, I don't really have many ideas but...what if we make it classy? Dave: What the he...isn't the talking pizza troubling anybody else? Scarlett: Don't worry Dave, it is gone now, right in my belly. Dave: No, that isn't the point- the fact there ''was'' a talking pizza should be troubling! Isn't there anyone else sane around here? Besides, who in their right mind would eat a talking pizza! Max: I have my ray gun of pure EVIL. *zaps a bed and spiders appear all over it* Scarlett: Max, why don't you zap yourself out of this place already? Don't screw up already <.< Sugar: WE NEED SPARKLES!!!!!!!!!!! Max: So we are gureteed to win someone should go and blow up the cave. Evil will work and kill them all talking can of chef boyardee: o dear also why don't you take me to church? Scarlett: What if we paint the walls of light brown? [[Link title]] Shawn: I just painted the whole wall blue but ok. *paints walls brown* Jasmine: We should have something that reminds me of the Outback! Shawn: Trees? Dave: ...Can we just not? Can we just quit already? All we have are spiders and blue-brown walls...after this long too. Jasmine: Ha ha ha! *snorts* Ha! *snort* No, something like a picture. You're too funny, Shawn. Shawn: Well Dave, you need to do some work... maybe this treehouse can be zombieproof but not when you are doing nothing. Max: Evil must be present in our shelter. *writes EVIL!!!! on a wall* Team Kihew's Cave Leonard: I can use my magic to conjure up some stuff... Amy: No, Stupid. We want to win, Right? We obviously have to make this cave look sexy. We need to make it nice enough that I could live in it. I suggest we make wooden furniture and make other resources like that. Rodney lived on a farm before and Samey was raised like a farmer, So both of them can get the wood. The rest of us need to work on the other things. Like artwork, And a mini-fridge. We need to make this sh*tty cave high tech. So chop chop. Topher: How about my face? *Takes Out A Painting of Himself That Was Painted By Leo* Amy: Ew! No! We need fancy pictures, And ones of Chris. He eats up all that stuff. Leonard: Agreed @Amy Amy: Good, Now let's go to the interns trailer and steal their mini-fridge. I usually raid through their stuff and they don't notice anyways. Plus Chris would not care. *Grabs Leonard and Topher and drags them to the interns trailer* Leonard: *is dragged* Topher: *Hey Watch It You are Ruining My Face* Leonard: (CONF) I need to find out how to make an anti-narcissistic potion for him... Amy: *Smiles* Shut up. *Throws them on the ground by the interns trailer and sits on a log* You two go in there. I am not risking losing a nail. Plus you guys are men, And I am a woman so I demand it. So shoo. *Shoos them away* Samey: (to Amy) Um, I actually wanted to string seashells around our cave with tree leaves and paint pictures inside of it. Amy: That is a great idea! Oh wait, That is what I'd say if it WAS. We are not doing your idea, Everyone knows you are the second Amy, So just obey for once please? Topher: So should we like get stuff and decorate now that we have an idea? Amy: Um, DUH. Get their mini-fridge and their matresses. Ella: What about some colors? Leonard: Green! It's the color of my robe! Ella: We also need sparkles and glitters! It has to be a fairytale treehouse, or a treehouse like Tarzan's treehouse! Topher: Ok then. (CONF: Amy really makes sure she is in charge. Just like Chris...) *Collects Wood* Samey: Ugh, fine. *goes around looking for wood, and seashells too even though she's not supposed to* (CONF: It's one thing if Amy bosses me around, but she's giving our whole team orders. If we happen to lose, at least we'll know who's fault it is! *winks*) Ella: What do we need, guys? I could ask the lovely birds if they wanna help us? Leonard: And I could make a couple dementors to wreak the other cabin... talking stick: you r a wizard leonard! Beardo: dementors?, what the heck are dementors? Ella: Awesome, Leonard! *sings* ''Hmmmmmhmmmmmm! ''*ends singing and the birds flies to her* Hello, my little friends! Beardo: (goes to get wood for a fire) Beardo: (returns with the wood) paint those walls bro. Samey: *brings back wood and seashells* Okay Amy, here's the wood you wanted for the furniture and I think Topher is bringing more. *points to an unstable looking tree* Can anyone climb that palm tree and get some leaves for me? Leonard: Fac Dementorus! Topher: Hey guys I got more wood. Amy: IDIOT, That tree is OBVIOUSLY unstable. Good Topher now lets build the furniture.. Topher: *Builds Furniture* talking tree: can you guys believe this? my feelings are shattered? your brain must be splattered- cause you should be flattered! to get some wood from me to fix up a room, when i've got a blockbuster film coming soon? Leonard: No, I must've done the tree-talking spell! Run!!! Topher: Or Chris is directing a new Wizard of Oz film. That means I can replace him as the host of the show! Leonard: *back at cave* We should probably get to it... *grabs banner and writes "A Magical Hideaway" on it* Rodney: Amy... w-what should I do, your heighness? Leonard: (CONF) Wait... Wasn't he just checkin' out sugar? Ella: *dancing around and throws some glitters on the cave* Leonard: That glitter looks like it was made by a wizard! Amy: Um, DUH. Start building the couch. Leonard: I can conjure one up! Rodney: Uh, but Amy told ME to... Sure... anything for you... Heh... *goes to make a couch* Elimination Ceremony 1: Team Mistahkesow '''Chris: Well welcome to your first elimination ceremony! We have made carvings of your heads to vote! Just go in the confessional and raise the head of the person you want to eliminate! ''' Sugar: *votes Shawn* Jasmine: (CONF) Sorry, mate. *votes Shawn* Shawn: (CONF) *votes Max* Dave: (CONF) Let's see...I don't like Shawn. I don't like Sky. Don't like Scarlett. And definitely don't like Max. But, I have this feeling Shawn's going to be more annoying than usual, go get out of my life please. *votes Shawn* No hard feelings, right? Well, don't really care about hard feelings, so... Max: (CONF): Your trying to be more evil than me by taking over the world with Zombies. I need to take out my evil competition so that i will be the most evil person on the island. *Votes Shawn* Muhahahahahahaha '''Chris: Let's see here. Marshmallows for Sugar, Dave, Jasmine, Sky and Scarlett. Max, Shawn, the last marshmallow goes to''' '''Max! Sorry zombie boy, you're out!''' Episode 2: Waterfalls and Piggy Brawls Recap '''Chris: Last time on ASVU11, our fourteen returning contestants got reunited. One [[User:DarkKid99|contestant]] was more than happy to be reunited with [[User:Surferdude1219|another]]. Another [[User:Wes Holden|contestant]] proved that they haven't changed at all by messing with [[User:TrentFan|someone]] in particular. One [[User:TrentFan|person]] continued to get messed with by another [[User:DerpyandDawn|contestant]] while they continued to keep their [[User:Puffles Rule|relative]] on a tight leash. We then had a decorating shelter contest where one [[User:DerpyandDawn|person]] successfully took over the team, leading them to victory. At elimination, we said goodbye to one zombie fearing [[User:Alpha Ranger|contestant]]. ''' Team Mistahkesow's Treehouse Max: Evil is here to stay Muhahahahahahahahaha Dave: Is there any paint to watch dry? I just don't care anymore...*sighs* Why couldn't I have gone home? Max: We could always go to the river and you could "play" with Fang. Dave: You're just going to kill me, aren't you? *sighs* Sure, I'm up for it. Max: I'll even bring my machete of pure EVIL. *grabs the machete and heads to river with Dave* Team Kihew's Cave Rodney: *wakes up, yawning, and makes his way over to Amy as he gazes* Amy, would you like me to get you some flowers? Or berries? Or anything? Amy: Get me a better team, Oh wait. That can't happen *rolls eyes* but either way we need to go get nuts and berries for the rest of the team.... *Cracks up laughing* AS IF, You can carry me and pick the berries, While I have the credit *Sits on Rodney's shoulder* Now scam, Before I use a whip. Rodney: Heh... sure! Anything for you, my lady! Now... hold on tight, your majesty! I don't want you falling off! *runs out of the cave, but Amy slams into the top of it due to it's low height and his knocked off without Rodney knowing, and he runs out into the forest* Amy: RODNEY! *Screams in frustration* I HATE my team. (CONF: I HATE my team, They are full of losers. And Topher, But he's only okay because he's hot. I mean seriously...) Rodney you are SO- *Falls over after she gets hit by a coconut* MY GOD- Wait, Why is there a coconut here... This should be on wawanawkwa. Topher: Amy is down and Rodney is out!!! (CONF: I know. I sound just like Chris. Even better than Chris!) Rodney: So, Amy... *stops in the forest* D-do you want... No, I'll pick them... Amy? Amy? Where are you? Amy??? *looks inside logs and bushes* Oh no! She's dead! My... my fault... this is my fault! How can I live with hurting a beautiful girl... My dad would be so disappointed... Amy: *Glares at Topher* Shut up and go get me some fench onion chips, I heard they were parfait. *Sits in silence while Topher stands still* Go as in NOW. Rodney: *panting, running back inside the cave* Amy... missing... dead... my fault... Amy... no.... *bursts into tears* Amy: *Sees Rodney crying and rolls her eyes and punches him in the gut* Stop crying. Topher: Ooo! The mean queen of the underdogs barks! But will she bite? Rodney: Ow! What was that for, honey? *sighs* Amy, I would discipline you greatly and painfully, however, I am a gentlemen and would never lay my hands on a wonderful lady... whose eyes' glimmer in the moonlight... However, I cannot promise that I won't beat Chris like my brother Hanamura did to me without any regret or shame... Oh uh, sorry! *chuckles* Where was I? Do you want me to uh... get you some snails? Heh! You're beautiful... did you know that? Uh... you should! Amy: Your brother hit you? Physical abuse is something unforgivable. *Kicks a sleeping Samey off a rock and she falls on the floor while Amy walks back* Just stop mumbling it's so annoying. Rodney: *walks over to Samey, with a disapproving look on his face* Yeah! You should watch out... *looks into her eyes* Whoa... you're like Amy... but even more... precious... Argh! *shakes head* No... I can't love two girls at once... it's unholy! Father forgive me... Hanamura forgive me... (CONF) Brother, if you're watching this, I'm sorry I hit on that princess girl you really liked... and that nurse... dancer... lead singer... photographer... even that gamer girl! But... I have to let LOVE run its course, right? Amy: *Rolls her eyes at Rodney and walks over to get berries while stepping on Samey on the way* UGH! SAMEY! Your such a loser! Move your should-be-dead body! UGH *Kicks her* WAKE UP! Rodney: Amy! Leave her alone! Don't make me beat you like my brother Hanamura did to me... Ella: *sings* ''Begin the day with a dance, begin the day with a laugh! 'Cause who's happy in the morning, he'll laugh the whole day! Yes, he'll laugh the whole day!'' *ends singing* Samey: *falls off of the wooden furniture* Ow, that really hurt Amy! (to Rodney) Thanks for sticking up for me by the way, not many people have the courage to stand up against Amy... *grins* Rodney: Heh... no problem... m'lady... Beardo: m'lady?, am i detecting a crush? (snickers) Rodney: Heh? What? Build shelter... right! *walks off into the forest* Beardo: OK...whatever. (sits down) Ella: Shall we look for some food? *looks to Beardo and Leonard* Leonard: Yeah, that sounds good! Ella: Amazing! *walks to the woods* Beardo: hey wait up! (runs into the woods as well) Samey: *sits by herself in peace and quiet* If only it was like this all the time. *sighs, then a snorting sound is heard in the distance* Hello? Is anyone there? I know it's you Amy, you're just trying to get a scare out of me...Amy?! Woods Ella: *walks* Let's see, these berries looks delicious! Leonard: These woods are kinda scary... Last time we were here, I made TREES TALK! Ella: Really? *looks around* Maybe the house of the seven little dwarfs is here... *sings* ''Hmmmm! Little dwarfs, are you there, you don't have to hide from here!'' *ends singing* Leonard: *hears rustling* Huh? *spins around* ''Stupio!'' *a squirrel comes out of the bush* Why didn't the spell work?!? Ella: Leonard! You shouldn't use spells on animals. That is wrong. But I'll forgive you, my wizard! *gets some berries* Leonard: *blushes* Sorry, my princess. Ella: *smiles* No problem, no problem! Let's look for some berries. *sings* ''Looking here, looking there, where can we find the stuff we need. When you can't find it, it's getting slow, so let's make some speed.'' *ends singing* By the way, what did you do after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island? Topher: Ella and Leonard. My favorite contestants and just the tao people I wanted. To see! How would you to like to join my alliance? Leonard: Sure, Topher! And Ella, I became a decorated wizard at Hogwarts! How about you? Ella: *To Topher* Of course, Topher! And I'm glad to see you again. *To Leonard* Hogwarts? Congratulations, Leonard. That's amazing news. Leonard: Thank you. What about you Topher: Perfect! Leonard together we could defeat all evil! It must be hard being bthe only wizard! And Ella we can spread more goodness around! And I can prove that I am a good host! (:< Ella: I'm sure you are, Topher. And not much, I played in two musicals. *sings* ''The endless path of doom is getting far away, people are dying and I don't know what to say!'' *ends singing* That was one of my singing lines in the musical 'Get out, you swimpy'. It was fun to play. Topher: *Sees Beardo Running* Yeah I totally would be a great host...and that is all we are talking about. Lenard: That was beautiful, Ella! Ella: Thanks! *gets some flowers* This would be awesome for our cave! Leonard: Yeah! And I can use them to make your love potion! Topher: (CONF: Chris has the most control in the game. He decides what other people does, he never goes away, and he doesn't always play fair. All I have to do is those things and I'll prove that I a great host! He is gonna have to make me the host!) Thanks for joining the alliance. Ella: No problem, if we can make you happy with it, it's fine! (CONF) *looks to the birds* They telling me a alliance is bad, but Topher seems to be happy about it. I think I have to do this. *hugs a bird* (END CONF) Leonard: So, what do you want to do, Ella? Ella: Let's bring the berries to the cave and we could make a lunch! Amy: (CONF: I can't BELIEVE Rodney, He's supposed to be MY servant. Ugh, Guess servants attract other servants.) Hey wackadoo's why AREN'T you with the other team? Leonard: We are getting you food! (CONF) It seems like amy is possessed by a demon! Beardo: (arrives) jeez, (wheezes) i'm not in the right shape for this, a-anyway...did you find food? Ella: Hello, Amy and Beardo! *shows them her bag with berries* We could make a delicious lunch! Amy: Or *Grabs bag with berries* make a picnic. I know, Genius mind. Leonard: I can make us a blanket... Amy: *Interrupts Leonard* I CAN make a blanket! My idea, MINE. Ella: A picnic? Perfect! You are indeed a genius mind! *dances around* Leonard: But I'm a wizard, you know! Amy: Your a LARPer, Einstein. Ella: Guys... *looks to both* Leonard: W-what? No, my spells work, and I'll prove it to you! Beardo: go ahead. Leonard: *shuts eyes and points wand at tree branch* ''Expelliarmus! ''*wind knocks leaf off branch* See? It worked! Beardo: (claps sarcastically) good job dude, i'm impressed. Leonard: Thank you. *bows* See, I told you! Beardo: i'm going back to the cave. (heads back) Amy: That was the wind, IDIOT. Leonard: And who do you think made the wind? Amy: THE EARTH. Leonard: *rolls eyes* Stupid muggles. Ella: Let's stop this argument and we could start our picnic? Shall I get the others? *smiles* Leonard: Sure m'lady! ;) Challenge 2 '''Chris: Welcome to your second challenge. In a nod to the grease pig challenge, you will be hopping across platforms with a pig relay style. I have chosen who goes first and then the order is up to you. Team Kihew since you have 7 members one of you can sit out. Ella is going first for Team Kihew and Scarlett is going first for Team Mistahkesow. ''' '''You do the challenge like this:''' '''Ella: *hops across platform and gives pig to ____*''' '''Good luck.''' Scarlett: *hops across platform and gives pig to Dave* C'mon, go! We mustn't lose again! Ella: *hops across platform and gives pig to Leonard* Go wizard! Dave: *contemplates throwing the challenge in order to get himself votes off* Eh...alright, fine. *hops across platform and gives pig to Jasmine* Good luck or whatever. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry somewhere now. Leonard: *goes across platform and hands pig to beardo* Jasmine: *hops across platform and gives pig to Max* Max: *hops across platform and gives pig to Sugar* Sugar: *hops across platform and gives pig to Sky* Beardo: (Hops across platform and gives pig to Amy) Sky: *hops across platform, and gives it to whoever is left* Rodney: I'll sit out!! For the ladies... '''Chris: Well Team Mistahkesow wins the challenge!''' Elimination Ceremony 2: Team Kihew '''Chris: Well this is your first elimination ceremony. Go in the confessional and vote someone off! ''' Beardo: (CONF) this was a tough one, but i'm gonna go with Amy, sorry girl, it's nothing personal, it's just you didn't actually help us out in that challenge, and i think it's best we get rid of you before this turns into a habit. Topher: (CONF: So Amy. You control what we do, and yylou have a sidekick that always gets you food. You two are the Chris and Chef of the team! *Accidentally Votes Leonard*) Ella: (CONF) *looks to pictures and wants to vote for Beardo but gets interrupted by a bird* Oh sorry little boy, wanna have a snack? *looks around but in the mean time another bird votes for Leonard which means Ella votes Leonard* No snacks here, I'll look for it later! I've voted, right? *hops out of the confessional* Leonard: (CONF) I'm sorry, but you doubted my magic! *votes Amy* Amy: (CONF: Leonard) Rodney: (CONF) Sorry, but I vote whoever Amy votes *votes Leonard* talking can of chef boyardee: (conf) *accidentally votes off leonard* '''Chris: Marshmallows go to Rodney, Ella, Topher, Samey, Beardo and Amy! Sorry Leonard, but you place 13th again. ''' Sugar: WIZARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Episode 3: Total Drama: The Board Game Recap '''Chris: Last time on ASVU11, two [[User:TrentFan|contes]][[User:Wes Holden|tants]] continued to converse while another [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|contestant]] continued to fawn over [[User:DerpyandDawn|another]]. While in the woods, five [[User:DerpyandDawn|con]][[User:BlazeHead 51|tes]][[User:Loenev|ta]][[User:Surferdude1219|nt]][[User:BBGUNSTUDIOS|s]] tried to find food and one [[User:Surferdude1219|contestant]] in particular tried to prove he has "powers", but to no avail. We then put the remaining thirteen contestants to a test of balance and stability. Surprisingly, Team Mistahkesow won leaving Team Kihew to attend their first elimnation ceremony where one [[User:Surferdude1219|contestant]] was "accidentally" voted off, saving [[User:DerpyandDawn|another]] and leaving [[User:DarkKid99|one]] disappointed.''' Team Mistahkesow's Treehouse Sugar: WIZARD!!!!!!!!!!!! Max: He blasted off again Jasmine: (CONF) This team... *shakes her head* Oh dear, this team. It wasn't like this in the Outback. Dave: What...? Why should we care about who goes home on the other team? Let's just say goodbye and go about our days. I mean, it's a competition. People are going to go home. Get over it. Jasmine: He's right. Nice one, mate. Dave: Wait, someone actually agrees with me? That's a first. But- err, thanks? Jasmine: No problem. (CONF) Dave is ''actually ''pretty okay! I think I'll be fine... I think. Scarlett: I agree with you too Dave but...pardon my thoughts...it's just...I wonder how in the hell they "accidentaly" voted for Leonard instead of Amy. I think she's dead weight to be honest. Jasmine: They must be crazy if they think Amy is going to help their team. Scarlett: Indeed. Leonard was...weird but at least he did something to help. Well, it doesn't matter really, we just need to win. Team Kihew's Cave Topher: (CONF: Whoa! Did not see that coming! Chris must have did something with the votes. Chris makes the best twists in games.) Beardo: (CONF) i actually thought Amy was going the other day!, oh man, poor Leonard, i thought the guy was gonna go far this time. Ella: I'm feeling sorry for Leonard. He was very nice, but it's also nice to have peace here. Beardo: tell me about it, i really did think he was gonna do better then he did in Pahkitew, but i guess that's just how the game goes, we're just gonna have to live with it i guess. Ella: *nods* Samey: (CONF) Leonard being voted out over Amy was a missed opportunity, but I just have to stay positive! Woods Challenge 3 '''Chris: Chellenge starts 2/9/15 at around 4pm EST ''' '''Chris: Okay! Today we are going to play a little board game! This is a 20 space board game. You must make it here from start to finish in the LEAST amount of turns possible. This being said you really want luck on your side. By the way I have placed an invincibility statue under one of the spaces. The first person to land on that space will get it. Okay so all you have to do is roll the die which is numbers 1-6 (ex. Dave: *rolls die*). After you roll the die, I will tell you what number space you land on. After I do so you can roll the die again. ''' '''EXAMPLE''' '''Dave: *rolls die* ''' '''Amy: *rolls die* ''' '''Chris: Dave lands on space 4 while Amy lands on space 3. ''' '''Chris: Like I said whoever gets to the number 20 space first wins immunity for their team and remember there is an invincibility statue! (First time since ASVU8 gg). (Oh and by the way in case you guys think I am "rigging" this, know that I am using the "roll a die" on Google. Don't believe me? Just go on Google and type "roll a die"). ''' Dave: *rolls die* talking can of chef boyardee: *rolls die* ye! '''Chris: Dave is on space 6! Good first roll and puts Team Mistahkesow at a good position.''' Topher: *Roles Die* Dave: *rolls die* talking can of chef boyardee: *rolls die* ye! '''Chris: Topher lands on space 1. Not a good start host wannabe! Dave lands a 3 which means he's on space 9! ''' Dave: *rolls die* talking can of chef boyardee: *rolls die* ye! Elimination Ceremony 3: TBA=